Challenge(?)
by AURyuichi-san
Summary: A minor crossover in which Naruto(an intelligent one) discovers a dragon egg somewhere in the Elemental Nations. Details are inside, if lengthy. Not concrete and can be changed, please pm if interested.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance Cycle or Naruto.

**AN: **This is not so much a story as a basic story summary of what would be a very lengthy fanfiction if written out. It has been taking up space in my doc manager when I know that I would never be able to write it out myself, but I didn't have the heart to delete it permanently so here it is.

Though I doubt it, I would be very happy if someone or someones would be willing to adopt this and inform me if they do so I could follow it. The order of events that occurs in the story itself...well some could be switched around and some of the 'facts' are more like guidelines and can be changed. If anyone is interested, please pm me, if not thanks for reading this at all.

* * *

><p>Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto was a young genius. Not that anyone in Konoha knew that. The near carbon copy of the yondaime was more intelligent than even his father was, learning to read and write and answer simple math and science questions at a ridiculously young age, most of it learned through observation seeing as no one bothered to teach him. He was also an exceptional shinobi despite officially not being one in any village. Konoha, not knowing these facts thought he was stupid and slow as he was quiet and never spoke so they could never see his true genius. Naruto had learned of his heritage and why he was hated even before he turned four, a meeting with the kyuubi when he was meditating ensured that.<p>

It was shockingly easy to become partners with Kurama, the kyuubi, and to learn to use his red chakra to the point that Naruto could freely turn into a giant nine tailed fox without worry of his chakra being corrupted or his body being taken over. It was a given that if learning to work with Kurama's chakra was relatively simple once he put in the work, learning the ninja arts would almost be child's play. It wasn't difficult to get his hands on the proper scrolls and to secretly study ninja teams or individual ninja in order to learn from example. Of course, it wasn't long before Konoha no longer had anything to offer and it was a give that the intelligent, ridiculously powerful boy would leave without anyone in Konoha being the wiser...after retrieving his birthright that is. He was rather surprised by how much it consisted of; his father's prized two jutsu, the money he'd earned as a jonin, ANBU, and as hokage along with his mother's bar the hokage bit, and a home in a better part of Konoha, a homey neighborhood, but he had no need for it.

Naruto had decided since he had learned of Konoha's history that he would revive his mother's village, Uzushiogakure. He had a relatively easy time of finding it, the destroyed village being an island surrounded by whirlpools near the Land of Wave. He easily went past the whirlpools as it was a security measure against those not a part of the Uzumaki and was saddened to see his home of origin in shambles, overgrowth already covering most of the ruin. He immediately sent out a village sized amount of reinforced shadow clones to begin cleaning, scavenging, and rebuilding the village, all of them liberally using jutsu in order to accomplish this as Naruto decided to go to the largest mound of ruin, most likely the largest clan house or the kage building and be in charge of taking inventory of everything.

Copious amounts of money, jutsus, weapons, and even four summoning scrolls were found; those of the seagull, otter, seal, and phoenix. After leaving a reinforced blood clone to continue his work of restoring the village to its former glory, Naruto decided to go out and travel, simply for the sake of it, but also to gather information and collect things of value, even invite people to the village he planned to rebuild. When he had said he wanted to revive Uzushiogakure he had simply wanted to rebuild it so that they weren't ruins anymore. He never really planned on people actually living there, but he realized that when he finished his travels, he wouldn't mind the company of others. He enjoyed his solitude sure, but he knew it was human nature to crave social interaction.

His travels proved fruitful on all counts of why he left in the first place. Already he had gained a faithful servant, two residents, and a surviving member of his clan. A boy three years older than him had pledged his life and loyalty to him when he saved him and cured his blood disease using Kurama's chakra, the first clan to be recruited to Uzushiogakure, the survivor of the Kaguya clan, Kimimaro. Another clan joined him when an ex swordsman of the Mist pledged his loyalty to him after losing to him in a battle, thus gaining him a swordsman and the survivor of the Yuki clan, Haku, as the boy was Momochi Zabuza's son figure.

Most of the people he sent to Uzushiogakure, however, were civilians, most women, he had rescued from the clutches of bandits, slavers, or missing nin groups that had no where to go. He had even gotten the loyalty of the whole of the Land of Wave when he saved them from the tyranny of a corrupt business man named Gato, not that Naruto thought much of his heroic acts, doing these things mostly because he was passing through and wanted to do something about it before leaving after ensuring everything was right again. Even more unbelievable, he had recruited two stray jinchuuriki who had abandoned their village because of their mistreatment, Utakata of the Mist and Han of Iwagakure. It would have been three if the second jinchuuriki of Iwa did not hold loyalty towards his village despite their mistreatment of him.

By the time Naruto had traveled most of the inhabited areas of the Elemental Nations, he already had a healthily populated village with many powerful clans and able bodied ninja along with multiple alliances or small voluntary vassal nation across the map. He had decided before he traveled unexplored areas to return to Uzushiogakure since the clans residing there had formed a council and sent him a letter of request to return so they could talk to him. Naruto returned, assuming they either wished to thank him or kick him out so he was shocked greatly when instead they made him daimyo of not only the village but of the whole of the Land of Wave, the agreement reached between them the same as when they had appointed Zabuza the shodaime Uzukage.

They knew that he still had the desire to travel and so told him that Kimimaro had volunteered to take care of his duties should he reject it or accept and fully take the role when he returned. Naruto chose the second seeing as he was glad he'd at least have something to do now to pass the time when he decided to settle in the village he revived beyond his expectations. It was when Naruto was exploring the very borders of the Elemental Nations that he found something incredible. Kurama had pointed out something he had not sensed in centuries, magic. Kurama led Naruto to a cave facing the ocean and impossible to get into by normal means, protected and disguised by magic.

Inside the spacious caverns Naruto found shelves upon shelves of new looking but strange books in odd languages and in the center of the large cavern, lit up by soft glowing crystals on the ceiling was a perfectly polished, oval shaped stone that seemed to be made of pure black obsidian. When Naruto touched it, he found that it was _alive_ and realized that it wasn't a stone, but an egg. As he decided to stay and wait until the creature hatched, as Kurama declared it would be soon, Naruto decided to pass the time by deciphering and learning the languages in the books so he could read them and succeeded, learning four new languages, one elvish, one dwarf, one 'human' and the last the language of magic. The last was useless to Naruto as he could not use it...at least until the dragon hatched.

The egg hatched into a dragon that matched the color of its egg perfectly and immediately marked Naruto as its rider, establishing the link and enabling Naruto the ability to use magic. He wasted no time training in order to perfectly master the unbelievably powerful art. He learned much of what he had become, a dragon rider, and was not put off by his immortality as he had already gained as much because of his shared life span with Kurama. He now simply had two intelligent beasts of legend to share it with now.

Naruto only returned to Uzushiogakure after he had fully mastered magic and his training with his new life partner, his dragon, shocking many with him, but they were amusingly less shocked by how powerful he had become, that he had become near god like. Any threat to him by this time was a joke as he could now kill by just using a single word, one he didn't even have to speak in order to deliver their death.

After passing on the daimyo title to someone worthy after outliving everyone he knew intimately, he decided to wander other lands beyond the Elemental Nations, deciding that the continent didn't need his presence any longer to keep the peace. He had become a mated pair with Kurama as he was the only one that would be able to share a link as intimate as the one he had with his dragon, but unlike with his dragon, the two could have a love beyond platonic as Kurama could change his form to that of a human male.(male only, no female Kurama)


End file.
